Love over Hydra
by S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Henry
Summary: When John Garrett put another Hydra agent on the ship to keep an eye on Skye. Director Fury had place Ward as a Hydra agent. Skye and Ward are sent on a mission to found another 0-8-4. Skye abilities are revealed and she is Asgardian. Hydra starts an war involving S.H.I.E.L.D and Asgard what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1 Joining Coulson's team

Name: Peter Bolton

Specialist

SO: John Garrett

Chapter 1 Joining Coulson's team

Peter Bolton walked aboard the Bus. Peter Bolton went to talk to agent Coulson first. Skye seen the new agent walking to Coulson's office. Peter knocked on the door to Coulson's office.

Coulson says Come in

Peter walked into the office.

Coulson says you are the Specialist Nick Fury put on the bus to help us take out Hydra.

Peter says Yes that is me.

Coulson says I will let Skye show you around the bus.

Peter says Yes Agent Coulson

Skye waked into Coulson's office to give Peter a tour of the bus.

Skye ask Peter what does he think of Hydra.

Peter says "A group of people I trusted that betrayed us."

Skye says I know how you feel who was your Superior Officer

Peter says My was Agent Garrett I trained side by side with Grant Ward.

Skye says So Ward and Garrett played you to

Peter says Yes Skye they did.

Skye then showed Peter to his room.

Skye says If you ever need anything I am right next door to your room.

Peter then went to meet the others agents aboard the Bus. Peter can't wait to take down Hydra because like everyone aboard he want to make Agent Ward pay for what he did.

Skye was in her room thinking about is it a good Idea to have another specialist that was trained by Garrett on the bus. Skye do not want to get close to Peter just in case if he is a Hydra sleeper agent. Peter was walking into his room to get some rest when his phone with off.

Peter says "Yes Sir."

Nick Fury says "Hope you enjoy your new home."

Peter says "I do sir Coulson and his team are very nice."

Nick Fury says "I will talk to you later."

**Why did Nick Fury put Peter on the Bus?How does Skye feel about having another specialist that was train by Garrett? Could Peter really be a Hydra sleeper agent. Will Peter earn Skye's trust?**


	2. Chapter 2 Gaining Trust

Chapter 2 Gaining Trust

It been a few week since Peter arrived on the bus. Peter is trying to gain the trust of Skye trying to get her to believe that he is not with Hydra. Skye begins to start trusting Peter. Peter was playing a game of battleship with Skye. When Peter phone went off.

Peter says "I be right back to finish our game."

Skye says "Ok."

Peter goes to his room to answer the call.

Peter says "Yes sir."

Nick Fury ask "How is the mission going."

Peter says "fine no signs of anything weird on the bus."

Nick Fury says "Continue to keep an eye on the target."

Peter says "Yes sir."

Peter then went back to finish his game of Battleship with Skye.

Skye ask "Who was that on the phone."

Peter said "A friend of mine."

Skye ended up beating Peter in the game of battleship. Skye for some reason finally feels that she can trust Peter.

Skye ask "Have you ever been undercover."

Peter says "Nope I don't like the idea of using people to get information."

Skye says "Ok."

Peter and Skye was called into Coulson office. When they get come into Coulson's office. They see Agent Ward standing with Agent Coulson.

Peter ask "Sir what is that Hydra agent doing here."

Coulson says "Fury sent Ward undercover as a Hydra agent."

Skye says "Ward I can't believe you lied to us you made us believe you joined Hydra."

Peter says "That sound like the Ward I remember always about the mission."

Skye walked up and slapped Agent Ward. Then Skye ran back to her room.

Peter says "Ward let catch up sometime."

Peter then left to go talk to Skye to try to help her at. Peter went to Skye's room. Peter knocked on the door.

Skye ask "Who is it?"

Peter says "Peter."

Skye then open the door and ran to hug Peter.

Peter says "Don't get mad at Ward he only care about his mission."

Back in Coulson's Office

Ward ask "Do you know why Peter is here?"

Coulson says "He is here to help take out Hydra."

Ward says "No he is here to keep and eye on 0-8-4."

Coulson ask "Skye?"

Ward says "Yes he is here under orders from Fury to keep an eye on Skye to see why she is a 0-8-4."

So Peter only care about Skye because she is the Peter ever tell Skye that he is undercover for Nick Fury to keep an eye on Skye (0-8-4). Will Ward stop Peter from hurting Skye.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Revealed

Chapter 3 Mission revealed

Agent Ward went to talk to Skye about Peter being on the bus. Agent Ward headed to Skye's room to talk to her. Agent Ward knocked on the then open the door to see Agent Ward.

Skye says "I know about Peter that he only cares about me because I am a 0-8-4."

Agent Ward said "did Coulson tell you?"

Skye says Yes.

Agent Ward says "I am going to talk to Peter about this."

Skye says "Don't hurt him."

Agent Ward says "I won't hurt him."

Skye gave Agent Ward a hug. Agent Ward headed to Peter's room. Agent Ward knocked on the door.

Peter says "Come in."

Agent Ward open the door.

Agent Ward says I know Fury didn't send you hear.

Peter says How

Agent Ward says "I talked to Nick Fury about the subject."

Peter says "Ward you did some digging but I never would use a person like you did."

Agent Ward says "You are using Skye."

Agent Ward then start attacking Peter and then cuffs him.

Peter says "Hail Hydra!"

Skye came into the room and slapped Peter.

Agent Ward took Peter to Agent Coulson's office.

Agent Coulson took Peter from Agent Ward and put him in the interrogation room to be interrogated. Skye was using her laptop to get information on Peter. Skye found out that it have been reported that Peter was a top specialist that is why Hydra got him from S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye went to tell this information to Agent Coulson.

**In the Interrogation Room **

Agent Coulson ask Who is the Clairvoyant

Peter says "Why ask what you already know John Garrett is the Clairvoyant."

Agent Coulson ask "Why join Hydra?"

Peter says "I am loyal to John Garrett and I am a Specialist."

Agent Coulson says So Garrett sent you to retrieve Skye.

Peter says "Yes but your team got in my way."

Peter release himself from the handcuffs and then knocked out Agent Coulson. Peter then grabbed Skye.

Peter says "You little 0-8-4 you're coming with me."

Skye screamed for help

They got in a car and left the Bus to head to Hydra's Base to hand Skye over to The Clairvoyant aka John Garrett. What Peter did not know is that Agent Ward was right behind them chasing them to get Skye back. Ward planned on taking down Garrett for what he have done to him and Skye. Agent Ward made it to the Hydra base. Agent Ward was let in by the guards. Agent Ward found out where they was keeping Skye but she was being guarded by Michael Peterson aka Deathlock and Peter. Agent Ward knew he could take out both of them because Agent Ward is going to use S.H.I.E.L.D Ace in the hole to save Deathlock.

**What will happen to Agent Ward and Skye? Will Garrett get to his hands on Skye? What is Skye powers as a 0-8-4? If you have any ideas for Skye's power please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Saving Skye

Chapter 4 Saving Skye

Before Skye was capture she have made a way that would let us give message to Deathlock. Grant Ward went to founds S.H.I. Ace in the hole which is Ace son of Deathlock. Agent Ward finally went looking for Ace to found him in a room.

Agent Ward says "I need you to tell me something that your dad would know came from you."

Agent Ward typed into the machine and then they heard a fight. Agent Ward picked up Ace and ran to see what was happening, Deathlock was attacking Peter. Agent Ward put down then ran to his father. Agent Ward went into the room to get Skye. But Garrett was in the room. Garrett had an evil smile on his face.

Garrett says "Skye is a special girl I see why you like her."

Ward started attacking Garrett when Deathlock came in and took down Garrett. Ward then grabbed Skye got put in the passenger seat. Grant got in the driver seat and headed back to the bus. Agent Ward and Skye made it back to the bus. Agent Ward took Skye to Fitzsimmons to check to see if Skye is ok.

Agent Coulson says "Agent Ward what were you thinking going in alone."

Agent Ward says "I was thinking Skye was kidnap and I let my emotion get the best."

Agent Coulson says "You love her don't you?"

Agent Ward says "Yes sir I love her."

Agent Ward then went to the medical part of the bus to check on Skye.

Simmons said "That Skye was not harmed by Garrett because she some how protected herself from him and she is out of it from using her abilities to protect herself."

Agent Ward ask "You mean her abilities as a 0-8-4?"

Simmons says "Yes."

Agent Ward sat in the chair next to Skye. Agent Coulson came into the room to talk to Agent Ward.

Coulson ask "How is Skye?"

Agent Ward says "She is knocked out because she use her powers to protect her from Garrett."

Coulson says "Ward it is not your fault." "Nick Fury gave you the orders to go under as a Hydra agent."

Agent Ward says "I know but I won't let Garrett get his hand on Skye."

Coulson left the room and Agent Ward just sat in the chair by Skye's bed. Ward looked at her laying in the bed.

**So what abilities does Skye have? Will Garrett found out about Skye's abilities? Read to found out what happen nexts. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 A friend with answer

Chapter 5 a friend with answers

A few days have pass since Skye was saved from Hydra by Agent Ward but Skye is still knocked out. Thor came to the bus to see if he could be of any help. Thor use a scanner that restore her strength but only if she is Asgardian. So Thor tried the scanner on Skye. Skye woke up.

Thor says "Skye you are part Asgardian that is why you have your abilities I will return to Asgard to found out who your father is."

Skye tells "Thor Thank for helping her."

Skye then goes to Ward and give him a kiss. Director Fury walked in and ask how everything is going.

Skye says "Good beside being knock out for a few days then being kidnap just fine."

Everyone began to chuckle. Director Fury pulled Coulson out of the room to talk.

Director Fury says "There is another human 0-8-4 in a small village in Thailand."

Coulson says "You want me to send Skye and Ward to found the 0-8-4?"

Director Fury says "Yes."

The Bus headed to a near location of where the human 0-8-4. Skye and Ward got off the bus and they follow the signal to a small house. Ward knocked on the door to no response. Skye heard crying from the inside the house. Ward open the door to see a crying baby girl in the house which is suppose to be the 0-8-4. Skye went to pick up the baby and the baby stopped crying in Skye's arms. Ward and Skye headed back to their hotel room. Skye held the baby. Ward went to the store to get baby's supplies. When Skye was in the room with the baby she was thinking of baby names for the girl. Ward returned with diapers and other things.

Ward ask "What should we name her."

Skye says "Lilly."

Ward says "That sound good." "I will call Coulson to tell him we found her."

Ward stepped outside to make the call to Coulson. When Lilly begin crying Skye decided to check to see if Lilly needed to be change. Skye then put her on the floor and beginned to start changing Lilly's diaper. Ward comes back into the room to see that Skye is busy with Lilly. When Skye get done with Lilly and picks her back up

Skye ask "What did Coulson say".

Ward says "Coulson is sending Simmons tomorrow to come and examine Lilly and take us back to the bus."

**So what will happen to Lilly. What will Simmons found examining Lilly? Please Review and continue to read. Any ideas for any powers for Skye please tell me. **


	6. Chapter 6 Return to the Bus

Chapter 6 Returning to the Bus

Skye and Ward was up all night with Lilly. Simmons knocked on the door. Agent Ward comes to answer the door. Ward open the door to see Simmons outside. Simmons comes inside seeing Skye with the baby asleep on the bed.

Simmons ask So that is the 0-8-4?

Ward says No it is Lilly she is a 0-8-4

Ward went over to Skye to get her out of bed

Ward says "Simmons is here."

Skye get up and give a kiss to Ward. Simmons use a scanner that would tell if Lilly is the 0-8-4. The scanner results says that Lilly is the 0-8-4. Skye got Lilly dress in some clothes that they bought for her. Skye picked up Lilly and they headed to the van to head back to the Bus. Simmons had a carseat for Lilly. Skye and Grant sat in the back with Lilly. Simmons took Grant and Skye back to the bus. Coulson wanted to run some tests on Lilly but Agent Ward and Skye did not want them to.

Coulson says Agent Ward and Skye we have a room for you so you can sleep in the same room with Lilly. Skye and Ward even know they just met Lilly they feel like she is their daughter. Grant and Skye headed to the room to get Lilly settle in. Grant and Skye have agree not to go on any missions for a while. Coulson walked into the room with some papers.

Skye ask "AC what are the papers for."

Coulson says So you guys can adopt Lilly as your own.

Ward and Skye signed the adoption papers.

Coulson says "Just be glad that Hydra don't know about Lilly."

Ward says We are.

Skye says excuse me Coulson I am going to go give Lilly a bath.

Coulson says "Don't let me stop you."

Skye then went into the bathroom to give Lilly a bath.

Agent Ward says Sir Skye and I would like to do work on the bus rather than missions right now.

Coulson says "I understand."

Coulson left the room. Ward shut the door. Just thinking how much his life have change just in the last few weeks. Skye then comes out with Lilly are nice and clean.

Skye says "Could you get Lilly dress when I go and fix something to eat?"

Ward took Lilly from Skye to get her dress. When Skye went to make lunch. Ward was holding Lilly when Director Fury comes knocking on the door. Ward goes to answer the door.

Nick Fury says I have something for you

Nick Fury handed a bag to Ward. Then he walked away.

In the bag was some baby S.H.I.E.L.D outfits and a small box. Agent Ward open the small box to found a ring. Skye returned with 2 grilled cheese and 2 .

Grant was playing with some toys with Lilly when Skye walked in.

Grant Ward says Director Fury came and gave us baby S.H.I.E.L.D outfits.

Skye says "How sweet of him."

Skye gave a sandwich to Grant and held Lilly when Grant ate. Skye was so happy to have a family.

Grant says "Also Director Fury told me to give this box to you."

Skye open the box and a smile came on Skye face

Grant says "Skye will you marry me."

Skye says "Yes I will."

May came in to the room

May ask "Where is the baby everyone on the bus been talking about."

Skye walked over to May to let her hold Lilly Ward.

May says "She is beautiful."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

Chapter 7 Wedding

Today was Skye and Grant Ward special Day. Lilly was being watched by Coulson and May when Grant and Skye got ready for their wedding. Skye was with Simmons and Black Widow getting ready. Grant was with Steve Roger and Hawkeye. Skye was in her beautiful dress for the wedding. Grant was also ready for the wedding. Grant Ward was waiting for his bride to come down to him. Coulson walked her down to Grant Ward. Director Fury was doing the wedding.

Director Fury says "We are gather here together for the wedding of Agent Skye and Agent Ward they have had problems along the way." "But their love for one another kept them together. Is there anyone here believe that these two agents should not be together."

Grant says "Skye when I first met you I was like is Coulson crazy he just put a hacker on a bus but the time I have spent with you. I realize that I would do anything for you even save you from Hydra alone."

Skye says "Well when I first met you were a specialist that thought might be a robot because you never showed your I really know you and I don't know what I would do without you."

Director Fury says "Agent Ward you can kiss the bride."

Grant Ward kissed Skye.

Director Fury says "I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ward."

Skye and Grant went to get their daughter from May. Grant and Skye headed back to their room. Skye was changing out of her wedding dress to her normal clothes when Lilly began to cry so Ward picked up Lilly and decided to check to see if needed to be change.

Grant put Lilly on the ground and begin to change Lilly diaper. Skye have change into her normal clothes. Then went Grant was finish changing Lilly. Grant change to his normal clothes. Coulson walked in

Agent Ward ask "What is it Coulson?"

Coulson says "We need you to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D academy their been word that some of the new rookies are Hydra agents and the academy ask for you two for the mission."

Skye says I don't want to have to leave Lilly behind.

Coulson says you won't have to because Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton will help you on this mission.

**Is this a trap by Hydra to get Skye and Lilly? Will Skye reveal more of her abilities in this battle against Hydra? Will Hydra get their hands on Skye or Lilly? Read to found out and please Review **


	8. Chapter 8 Hydra Attack

Chapter 8 Hydra Attack

Skye and Ward was sitting in the back of the vehicle with Lilly. Agent Romanoff was driving and Agent Barton was in the passenger seat.

Agent Romanoff says "We still have a while before we make to the academy so we with stay in a hotel tonight we will get a room with two beds."

Skye says "fine with me"

They stopped at the hotel. Grant got Lilly out of her car seat. They walked into the hotel to get their room. When they got to the room

Romanoff ask Grant if she could hold Lilly.

Grant says "Sure"

Ward handed Lilly to Romanoff. Skye went to take a shower to relax for a bit.

Romanoff ask "So you and Skye found her in a house in a small village."

Grant says "Yes."

Lilly began to cry Grant took Lilly from Romanoff and got Lilly a bottle out of Skye's backpack for Lilly. Grant started feeding Lilly.

Barton says "Never would have believed that great specialist Grant Ward would ever being taking care of a baby".

Grant Ward says "I am not the same man someone change that."

Skye came out of the shower and took Lilly from Grant so he could get a shower. Skye sat down Lilly and got her some of her toys out to play with.

Skye ask "So what the plan when we get to the academy."

Romanoff says "Split up Ward and You then Barton and I."

Grant got out of the shower. Skye and Grant set up the portable crib for Lilly to sleep in.

Romanoff says "We should get some sleep for tomorrow mission."

Romanoff and Barton went to bed and Skye and Ward stayed up to get Lilly to sleep. They got Lilly to sleep then they went to sleep. What they did not know that the hotel was a trap in the middle of the night Peter and group of Centipede Soldiers to grab Lilly. Peter picked up Lilly. Peter kissed Lilly on the head

Peter says "Welcome to Hydra 0-8-4."

Peter and his centipede soldiers left with Lilly. Once they were in the van. They headed to the academy since Hydra had control of the academy. Lilly started crying Peter tried to calm down Lilly.

Back in the Hotel

Skye woke up and the night with a bad feeling that Lilly was gone. Skye looked in the crib to see that Lilly was gone. Skye then woke up Grant, Romanoff, and Barton.

Grant says "This have Garrett and Hydra written all over it."

Grant says "I should have killed Garrett when he kidnapped you."

Skye says "I can found her location we are bound by being 0-8-4."

Grant ask "Another ability of yours?"

Skye says "Yes."

The 4 of them got and the car and headed to the academy. But for Skye and Ward this became personal.

**What will happen next will Ward make sure Garrett is gone for good? Will Skye unleash any new abilities on Hydra for kidnapping Lilly? Read to found out and please review. **


	9. Chapter 9 SHIELD Strikes Back

Chapter 9 S.H.I.E.L.D Strike Back

Skye, Grant, Romanoff and Barton arrived at the academy waiting for them was an army of Centipede Soldiers. Romanoff and Barton took on the Centipede Soldiers. When Grant and Skye ran into the building they found where Lilly was being kept. Ward broke down the door to see Garrett. Ward attacked Garrett and disarmed him of his gun and Skye grabbed Lilly but when Ward was about to shot Garrett. Peter appeared in the door step with a gun and shoot Ward in the back. Skye turned blue and unleash a powerful scream knocking out Garrett and Peter. Also a blue sphere appeared around Ward. The blue sphere left and Ward was standing alive. But Skye fell to the ground. Grant ran to catch Skye and the baby. Grant called Romanoff. Romanoff came running in Grant handed Lilly to Romanoff. Ward picked up a gun and shot Garrett three times for his family. Then Ward picked up Skye and brought her to the van. Grant put Skye and the back holding Lilly. Lilly was crying but Grant calmed Lilly down. Romanoff drove back to the bus to get Skye the help she need. When they got back to the bus. Grant handed Skye to Fitzsimmons. Grant Ward would not let go of Lilly. Grant set up Lilly's crib in Skye's medical room and Grant took the chair that he sat in the first time Skye was here. Thor came into the room.

Thor says "Ward can I see my sister."

Ward says "sister?"

Thor says "yes I found out that Odion had affair with a woman from Midgard."

Ward ask have you met Lilly.

Thor says "No have not met your little bundle of joy so you already did it."

Ward says "No Lilly is a 0-8-4 that Skye and I adopted."

Thor use his scanner once again to restore Skye energy.

Grant says "Glad you're back my angel."

Skye say "Why called me an angel."

Grant says "You brought me back from the dead with you abilities."

Thor says "Glad to see you awake sister."

Skye says "What?"

Thor says "Odion had an affair with a woman from Midgard."

Skye says Wow but I am sorry I am staying on Earth or Midgard.

Thor says "As you wish sister."

Thor handed Grant the scanner to restore Skye's energy.

Skye was moved back to her normal room. Skye was so happy holding Lilly arms again.

Grant told Skye "Garrett is dead I gave him three bullets for my family."

Skye says "Good."

Skye found out that Odion was her father. So with the death of John Garrett what will happen next? Will Skye learned to control her abilities? Please Review


	10. Chapter 10 Hydra starts a War

Chapter 10 Hydra starts a war

John Garrett is not dead. Ward killed a clone. John Garrett had been messing with Loki's Scepter which Hydra had. John Garrett open a portal to Asgard. John Garrett went through the portal to Asgard and created an alliance with Loki. Loki and John Garrett planned on making it look like S.H.I.E.L.D is forcing Odin's daughter Skye into staying on Midgard/Earth. Having Odion start a war with S.H.I.E.L.D to get his daughter back.

John Garrett says 'Only if Asgard will supply Hydra with weapons for this war."

Loki says "Deal."

Loki and John Garrett headed to Odin's throne room.

John Garrett says "Oh great Odin your daughter Skye is being force to stay on Midgard."

Odin says "My son Thor just told me she wanted to stay on Midgard."

John Garrett says "Thor have sided with S.H.I.E.L.D they plan on attacking Asgard." "Using your daughter as their ultimate weapon."

Odin ask "What group are you from on Midgard?"

John Garrett says "Hydra."

Odin calls for his guards but Odin was attacked by the Dark Elves.

Loki told the guards to get ready Midgard have attacked Odin and are forcing Odin's daughter to stay on Midgard. Thor and Sif headed to Midgard to warn Agent Coulson's team.

On the Bus

Thor and Sif have told of the war about to begin.

Coulson says "Skye and Ward take Lilly and go with May to a secret base."

Skye and Ward quickly got there stuff together and headed off to the secret base. As soon as they left a portal open and Asgardian soldiers come out of the portals.

Asgardian soldier said "You are wanted for crimes against Asgard.

Thor says "Soldiers who gave you these orders these people are friends."

Asgardian Soldiers says "We our to retrieve Skye Ward daughter of Odin."

Thor says "She live here on her own free will."

Then the portal open again and Loki walks out of the portal.

Loki says "Brother teaming with humans and not your own kind."

This is the end of Love over Hydra but read The War for Skye Ward to found out what happen next. Please review and thanks for following and reading Love over Hydra.


End file.
